


Apple Juice

by PDB



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Anna (Disney), F/F, Humiliation, Pee, Piss, Sibling Incest, Sub Elsa (Disney), Voyeurism, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDB/pseuds/PDB
Summary: Elsa sits down to dinner and realizes she has to drink her sister's piss without their parents noticing.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Apple Juice

“Elsa! Dinner’s ready!” 

The blonde rolled her eyes, wondering why her mother couldn’t knock on her door like a normal person. “Coming mom!” She yelled back, closing her laptop and admitting that she was happy to be taking a break from her community college oceanography. Elsa could only try to decipher what ‘water has memory’ meant so many times.

Elsa took a moment to adjust herself in the mirror before leaving her room. She wasn’t one for going out, so her saturday looks tended to emphasize comfort over aesthetic. Still though, she knew her butt looked great in these sweatpants. Or at least, that's what she gathered from her sister’s inability to stop staring at her derriere. Normally, she’d wear a crop top to accompany pants like these but the string of hickeys left by a certain incorrigible redhead, made that difficult. So instead, a normal, but safe, teal t-shirt would have to do. As always, her eyes were piercing. And in a new choice, she’d been trying to wear her platinum hair down, instead of braiding it. Elsa was still deciding if she liked it or not, but her sister had insisted she looked ‘beautifuller’ that way. Elsa was pretty sure her sister just found it more fun to pull.

“Elsa come on!” Her mom shouted again. “Anna’s been out here for five minutes, we’re all waiting for you” “I said i’m coming!” Elsa shouted back, slightly puzzled that her sister had been so early. As she closed the door to her room, her cell phone buzzed. 

**Anna: Oh Babe, you’re coming already? ;p**

**Elsa: I swear, you are awful**

**Anna: I haven’t done anything tho!**

**Anna: ...yet**

**Elsa: -__-**

Elsa entered the kitchen, walking to the counter to grab the last remaining plate. At the table sat her father, her mother and her younger sister. Elsa couldn’t help but notice that Anna was wearing a low cut shirt. “Oh wow, look who’s joining us today,” her father joked. “Haha, Very funny Dad,” Elsa responded, serving herself. “Your sister was kind enough to set the table, and has offered to say grace,” her mother proudly stated. Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. Anna smiled, directing an incorrigible smirk back. Elsa knew that look. That confident, 100% mischief grin. Anna was up to something. “We’ll I’m glad Anna’s finally taken on the role of the good daughter,” Elsa sarcastically replied, turning to finish filling up her plate. Her parents continued to joke with Elsa as Anna tapped at her phone. Elsa’s phone buzzed a second later, but she didn’t dare open it. Elsa set down her plate in the spot across from her sister, just now realizing someone had already poured a drink in her cup. “Wow Anna, you even poured me something to drink, how sweet of you.” Anna laughed and replied, “Of course Big Sis, my pleasure.” “And what am I drinking?” Elsa asked, trying to hide her suspicions. Anna winked and responded “It’s just apple juice.”

It most certainly was not apple juice. It was Piss, and by the smell of it, it was Anna’s piss. Elsa should have known. There were so many signs something was up. She had no idea how both her parents hadn’t smelled it, or how she missed it when she walked in the room, but goddamn did she know what Anna’s urine smelled like and that was definitely Anna’s pee. A tall glass of it too. Anna didn’t seriously expect her to? With their parents here? A whole glass? Elsa glared at her sister. Anna grinned and looked back as if to say ‘come on babe, be a good girl.’ ‘Oh fuck I’m bushing’ Elsa thought, realizing her face was warm. “May I start grace?” Anna asked, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh of course honey,” her mother responded, closing her eyes and lowering her head. Her father followed suit. Elsa stifled a whimper, grateful that, at least for a moment her parents couldn’t see her blushing.

“I just wanted to say how thankful I am for my family and all the things that let us live on this earth,” Anna began, making direct eye contact with Elsa. “My mother and my father mean the world to me and i love them so much. I love my dearest Sister Elsa so much too. Sometimes she can be a  _ brat _ but she’s such a  _ good sister.”  _ Elsa flipped her off. ‘I can’t believe you’re doing this!’ Elsa mouthed. Anna blew her a kiss and opened her phone. “And, I think life can be so hard at times,” she continued, while typing to Elsa. “Sometimes all you get in life is lemons and all you can do is make lemonade, and sometimes you don’t have any sugar for the lemonade.” Anna stopped typing and Elsa’s phone buzzed. “And sometimes we have to drink lemonade that's sour, and we have to grit our teeth and know that it was god’s grace that brought us lemons even if he didn’t bring u sugar.” Elsa knew she couldn’t control the blushing at this point, so she decided to keep her breathing under control instead. It wasn’t working. Elsa checked her phone and saw two messages. 

**Anna: Come on baby, be a good girl for me ok?** _ 3 minutes ago _

**Anna: God you’re such a brat. Look I promise you’ll get a reward for this ok? I know you love my pee babe. All you have to do is drink a glass of my warm piss ok?** _ Just now _

‘Wait, it’s warm?’ Elsa thought. Elsa took a second look at the glass while Anna droned on about being grateful. It really was uncanny how much it looked like apple juice when looking at it through a glass. She reached out and touched it. It was warm. How did Anna get it warm? There’s no way she used the microwave, the whole house would reek. Oh god. Is it fresh? Elsa grabbed her phone.

**Elsa: Is this Fresh?**

**Anna: You know it babe :P**

**Elsa: Jesus Christ**

**Anna: Ok I’m gonna finish grace now, be a good girl and put your phone away**

**Elsa: …**

**Elsa: OK. I’ll be a good girl <3**

Fuck she was really going to do this. Goddamnit. Time to Swallow her pride and some pee. Anna’s pee. 

“...Amen,” Anna said. “Amen,” her parents echoed. “What a wonderful grace that was, you should do that more often Honey.” Idunna praised, digging into her food. “Maybe I should, after all we have a lot to be grateful for,” Anna replied. Elsa caught the teasing in her voice and gave her a look. To which, Anna took a sip of her own drink, waiting for Elsa to do the same. ‘Ok you can do this, you’ve drank her piss before. You got this, just don’t think about your parents, don’t think about your parents at all, Elsa tried to reassure herself.’ That wasn’t working. ‘ Fuck it, I just have to do this,’ Elsa decided. She grabbed her cup, looked into it and smelled it. It smelled delicious in all the wrong ways. Elsa remembered how much she loved Anna’s filth. She brought the cup to her lips. Elsa gulped down air. She then tilted her cup back, and had her first taste.

It was salty, so salty and it was so goddamn strong. What the fuck did Anna eat? Elsa got a brief moment where she could detect sweetness. She had a moment to appreciate the warmth and the scent of Anna, only to have her hopes dashed by the wave of musky bitterness. Oh god she wanted to spit it out. But what her parents think? And Anna, Anna would be so disappointed in her. She had to do this. Had to be a  _ good girl _ . She swallowed. And then the aftertaste hit and she knew. Oh god she knew she needed some food to cover than gut wrenching taste right now. Anna smiled as Elsa shoveled food into her mouth. ‘Oh god I have to drink a whole cup of this? Fuck,’ Elsa thought.

“Elsa is everything ok?,” Her father asked. “It looked like you were in pain just now?” Elsa’s brain started racing. Anna stifled a giggle. “Oh dad it’s nothing, I just was really… enjoying this apple juice!” Elsa responded. “Is this the same type we always get? I was just reacting to how... good it is!” “Err, Idunna sweetie, is it any different?” Her father replied. “I'm pretty sure it’s what we normally get sweetie, maybe your taste buds are off?” Her Mother commented. “Ahaha, who knows mom,”Elsa replied, shoveling food into her mouth and pretending to act normal. “You know, maybe you’re sick Elsa, that can happen sometimes right? And beside your complexion is so red, perhaps you're coming down with something,” Elsa’s father suggested. “No, I don’t think so,” Anna interrupted. “She just looks like she’s blushing a lot you know.” Underneath the table, Anna stepped down hard on Elsa’s foot. It took every ounce of concentration Elsa had not to turn into a subby mess. “I don’t see why you guys have to bully me over this,” Elsa rolled her eyes and stated. “I’m just enjoying this apple juice and y’all are tossing out conspiracy theories. Elsa took a second drink of piss, keeping a straight face to prove her point. ‘Fuck this is actually really hot with all of them watching me like this,’ she thought.

“Oh so you think we’re bullying you?” Anna laughed. “Fine I’ll try the apple juice and see if it’s any different from normal before I insult your tastebuds. Elsa could only watch, mortified, as Anna reached across the table, grabbing the mostly full cup of piss. Elsa couldn’t take this, the embarrassment if her parents found out, the way her sister was being so risky about this. She especially couldn’t take the way Anna was eyeing her down as Anna moved the cup to her own lips. “Bottoms up,” Anna said, before tilting the glass, and swallowing and swallowing again and finally stopping after the third chug of piss. Anna was unfazed, straight faced with her shit-eating grin. “Ok that was pretty good,” Anna admitted, handing her cup back. Elsa could feel the heat of blood rushing to her cheeks. Three gulps? With no reaction? ‘Fuck,’ Elsa thought, admiring her siter’s tenactity. As their parents continued on the conversation to something else, Elsa caught Anna mouthing the words. ‘Drink up.’

Elsa knew she had to. She knew that after a power play like that, Anna expected her to be a good girl and that meant he had to commit to this fully. So, she took her third drink, daring to take a full gulp for the first time.She wanted to make Anna proud, after all. Elsa nearly cried. It was so bitter and salty and musky and the smell,  _ Oh god Anna’s fucking smell.  _ It tasted  _ awful,  _ but maybe that's what Elsa deserved. Maybe she just had to drink this sugarless lemonade her sister-no, her dom gave her. Across the table, Anna looked amused, seeing her older sister slowly come undone. Elsa’s blush was no longer one of embarrassment, but one of joy. Elsa was drinking Anna’s dirty, warm piss and Elsa was loving it. 

On the fourth drink, Elsa didn’t even mind the taste. She  _ needed _ more, needed the warm musky piss in her mouth. Needed Anna’s scent on her, needed to be marked by her sister's piss, like the dirty slut she was. Anna was beaming with pride as she saw her sister intentionally let some piss drip down her lips, cascading from her neck onto her shirt. Elsa couldn’t help herself. She was desperate, needy, she didn’t even care about the reward anymore. She just wanted All of Anna’s piss. Elsa let out a quiet moan, feeling a warmth building inside her. Anna’ eyes flipped between her parents, somehow they still seemed absorbed in their conversation.

‘Control yourself,’ Anna mouthed from across the table, stepping on Elsa’s foot. Elsa’s eyes rolled back in her head, Elsa had no idea if either of her parents saw. Quite frankly, at this point she didn’t care. Anna whipped out her phone and texted under the table. 

**Anna: I’m serious**

**Anna: Don’t you dare fucking get caught**

**Elsa: But babe, didn’t you want me to drink your piss? :p**

**Anna: Remember your reward babygirl, come on, I just need you to be a good girl and not get caught.**

**Elsa: Fuck the reward, I need you, I need your piss**

**Elsa: Every last drop**

**Anna: If you don't behave yourself you won't get anymore, this will be your last glass**

**Anna: got it?**

**Elsa: Ugh fine**

**Elsa: I won’t get ca-**

Elsa and Anna were interrupted by the sound of their father. “Young Ladies! You know the rules about phones at the dinner table. Both of you at once? Come on. I swear your generation is shameless.” Elsa laughed “You’re right dad, I am shameless.” Anna gave her a piercing look. “I’ll stop though i promise, I’ll be good and follow the rules.” Anna stepped on Elsa’s foot. Elsa smiled, knowing she’d get punished for that later. Actually fuck that, Elsa wanted to get punished for that now. She looked at the remainder of her glass. There were only a couple mouthfuls left of Anna,  _ her scent, her filth. _ ‘Yeah fuck it,’ Elsa thought.

Elsa grabbed her cup, and threw it back and guzzled the rest in one swift chugging motion. God, she loved it. The warm, sweet, bitter, strong liquid overwhelmed her tongue. ‘I’m such a fucking mess’ Elsa thought. And she swallowed it all, except the drops of piss that cascaded down her lips. “That was some goddamn good apple juice,” Elsa mused. “Anyways, I think I’m done eating dinner,” Elsa said, standing up and walking away. She made sure to saunter as Anna stared at her Ass, her jaw on the floor from the audacity of her bottom. A moment later, Anna’s phone buzzed.

**Elsa: I drank your lemonade now where’s my reward,**

**Elsa: My goddess? ;p**


	2. Applegeuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Anna decompress after their dinner. Elsa is promised a punishment and a reward. Anna is determined to play up the little sister act as much as she can to embarrass her sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I'm incredibly surprised people seem to like the first part of this, so I hope you like the second. This started as a crack fic one-shot and I think it's realistically going to be a three-part fic. there's less piss in this part, but it will be back in the next one.
> 
> tw/cw incest, dom/sub dynamics, heavy embarrassment, humiliation, virginity mentions, oral sex, teasing, school girl trope, younger sister trope, brief mentions of: voyeurism, piss drinking, worship play

“You fucking brat, you almost got us caught.” Anna scolded, her arms crossed. She was leaning against the doorframe to Elsa’s room. Her fingernails tapping against her bicep, she hadn’t decided what she was going to do with her sister yet, but she had some ideas. Taking a deep breath, she focused on her composure, trying to maintain control. 

Elsa, sitting at her desk, just smiled, grinning at her fuming sister. Anna rolled her eyes, “Ok I see how it is, the silent treatment then.” Elsa raised an eyebrow and scanned up and down the spitfire in her door. ‘God she’s incorrigible when she’s like this,’ Anna lamented internally. 

“Like what you see, ice queen?” Anna joked. Anna knew her big sister couldn’t resist this look. Her auburn hair put up into pigtails that fell below her bare shoulders. Most of her body was bare actually; she wore only a black lacy bralette and denim booty shorts. Elsa didn’t respond. She simply pulled out her phone and fussed with it, failing to conceal the growing blush in her cheeks. The redhead smirked and started sauntering over to her sub. 

“Oh I see how it is babygirl, You nearly get us found out with your antics, but you’re scared to say you want me when the door’s open.” Elsa’s legs pressed together, no response. Anna stopped, cocked her head. “Baby is everything ok? Do you want me to stop?” Elsa furiously tapped at her phone. 

**Elsa: everything is ok**

**Elsa: and please don’t stop**

**Elsa: I’m just flustered**

Anna smiled, “I’m glad to hear it babygirl.” Now standing beside her older sister, she began rubbing into Elsa’s shoulders. She tenderly kissed her sister’s head before asking, “I want to check in, you doing ok with all of this? The reward, the teasing right now, and dinner too? That was intense, and while it was fun, it was also kinda dangerous you know?

**Elsa: yeah I’m good, thanks for checking in <3**

**Elsa: we really should close the door though (⇀‸↼‶)**

Anna chuckled and obliged, before returning to rubbing her sister’s shoulders. “I think, that’s about where my max for voyeurism is,” Elsa said, thinking out loud, “like I enjoyed it, but I wouldn't want to do much more than that.” “Yeah, that’s good to know”, Anna reassured her, “thank you for telling me.” “I also want to make sure you know I had a plan, in case it went bad,” Anna added. Elsa giggled, “Babe what was your plan for explaining me drinking piss?” Anna paused, before admitting, “I’d pretend it was a practical joke, also I know mom and dad wouldn’t be able to smell for shit, because it’s allergy season for them.” 

Elsa giggled again, “Oh my god, a practical joke? Babe, you’re a genius.” Anna grinned before responding in a faux pompous tone, “Anna Arendelle, genius extraordinaire and sister fucker, at your service.” “Oh at my service?” Her older sister teased.” Anna rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her sister knew her well enough to predict the eye roll, even if she couldn’t see it. 

“God, you’re such a brat,” the redhead groaned, leaning forward, loving every second of this. “Oh but I’m your bra-” Elsa stopped approximately a fifth of a second after Anna's breasts pushed against Elsa’s back. The younger sister grinned, she loved how easily she could make Elsa flustered. Anna pushed her chest further into her sister’s back, positioning her mouth dangerously close to Elsa’s right ear. 

“What were you saying big sis?” Anna whispered, her words dripping with desire. The girl beneath her let out a high pitched whine, Anna swore she saw Elsa’s legs push against each other. “Come on big sis, say it for me,” Anna growled. Anna considered groping the worked up girl’s ass, but thought better of it. She didn’t want Elsa too worked up yet, and instead squeezed her shoulders. Anna drank up every moment as her sister finally responded. Hot air spilled out of her sister’s mouth, as she sloppily formed the words. “I am your brat.” “Good girl,” Anna reassured, her words like sweet honey as she released her grip. Giving her sub a moment to breathe, Anna gingerly kissed the blonde’s neck. 

Taking care to wait until the blonde wasn’t panting anymore, Anna thought out loud, “so you know, I was thinking about it, you were an absolute brat at the end, but I do think you deserve your reward. Did you have any ideas for that?” “Mmm” Elsa considered the question, drumming her fingers against the desk, before standing up to flip the chair around. Anna took this as a queue to reposition to the bed a few feet away, crossing her legs and attentively watching Elsa. The blonde fiddled with her braid, eyes down. “Babe it’s ok, I know you’re flustered,” Anna reassured. 

The blonde smiled and looked up, “you know how I called you my goddess?” 

“Mhm,” Anna replied, curious where this was going. 

“Well, I think it might be nice, if you um-if I was beneath you and worshipped you, while um, you were peeing," Elsa admitted, the embarrassment plain as day on her face. 

Anna’s eyes dilated. “That can be arranged.” 

“That’d be nice,” Elsa quietly answered, looking to the redhead, then the floor, then redhead again, before settling on the corner of the mattress. “Babe you’re struggling to make eye contact, what is it?” Anna half teased, half asked. 

Elsa, sighed, before continuing, “you’re right, I was a brat, and um if you want to give me a punishment. I’d be down.” “Oh babe, god you know it's really cute when you personally ask for a punishment,” Anna teased. Elsa’s face flushed even more at that comment. “And yeah, we can do a punishment for you baby, You’ve already gone through a lot, so I don’t want to push you too much,” Anna thought out loud. Elsa nodded.

Anna tilted her head, silently considering a handful of scenarios. ‘Hmm, something light maybe? She probably isn't up to a very physically intensive scene right now. Probably best to tease her to death.’ Then it clicked, and Anna let herself smirk, just a little, before teasing, “you know babe, it’s really cute when you get all flustered, what if I lean into the whole little sister thing for a scene.”

“Ughhh, fine,” Elsa groaned, once again avoiding eye contact. 

“God you’re cute when you’re embarrassed,” Anna teased. 

“Shut up,” Elsa responded, her voice rising in pitch. 

Anna chuckled, then added to the plan, “ What if you can’t you use my name or my normal dominant titles, only sister, my beloved baby sister and little sis.”

Anna watched her sister’s pupils dilate, grinning mischievously. “I think I’m going to play up the whole innocent sister act, too, even though I’ll be in control. What do you say to that, big sis?” Anna wore her confident 100% mischief grin. 

“God, you’re awful,” Elsa replied. 

“You love me.” Anna smirked. 

Elsa rolled her piercing eyes, “Yes I do.” 

The younger sister couldn't help but grin, before biting her lip, distracted by a passing thought. “Hey Elsa, you know how you get all embarrassed and worked up when you have to admit what you want?” Anna teased. Elsa’s face dropped instantly to stare at the floor, Anna hadn't missed the immediate flush on Elsa’s cheeks. “Your punishment is that I'm going to make you admit exactly what I know you want.”

Elsa panted a moment, before muttering. “You’re lucky you’re so beautiful.”

“And you’ll look even beautifuller beneath me, begging to fuck me,” Anna taunted, getting up off the bed and sauntering to Elsa. She gingerly took her older sister's chin in her hands and patiently raised her chin, forcing the blonde to make eye contact. “Do we have a deal Elsa?” Anna asked, relishing in her power and self control. It took Elsa a couple moments to reply, spent mostly licking her lips and drinking up the sight of Anna, “Yes, little sister.“ 

“Good, and you know your safeword?” 

“Yeah, it’s lantern.” 

“Good girl,’ Anna smiled. “Stay here while I get ready? It should be like 20 minutes.”

True to her word, some twenty-two odd minutes later, Anna opened the door and walked into her older sister’s room, taking care to close it this time. She hadn’t changed much- the pigtails had stayed, the bralette too- just with some additional clothing and finishing touches. Like how Anna’s lips were now coated in a bubble gum pink gloss, or the white stockings with bows on her legs, or the matching garter belt, holding those stockings up, or the lack of any underwear underneath them. Honestly she had spent most of her time getting ready waiting for her short nails to dry; she had painted the right hand’s nails pink and the left’s white. ‘Perfectly reasonable things,’ Anna had joked to herself when creating the look. 

“Oh my god Anna, you-,” Anna shot her a look. “Fuck, fine” Elsa lamented. “Oh my god little sis, you didn’t.”

The redhead grinned wickedly to hear her sister groan. “I don’t know what you mean, big sis. What’s wrong?” Anna teased, drinking in the sight of her staring sister. The older girl covered her eyes, ‘god, I love teasing her,’ Anna thought, sauntering towards the bed. “Elsie, why are you covering your face like that?” Anna watched her sister open her fingers enough for eyes to rapidly scan the younger girl head to toe, and to do it a second time. 

“An- ugh, little sis, why are you wearing your school uniform?” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Anna purred, plopping herself onto the bed, leaving more space between her legs then was polite. 

“Jesus,” Elsa whispered, struggling in vain to keep her eyes away. 

“Hey Elsie, is something wrong? You’re staring,” Anna teased, playing up her innocent facade. 

“Fuck!” Elsa cursed, covering her eyes again. “This isn't fair.” 

“What’s not fair, big sis?” Anna teased, before giggling and licking her lips. Elsa seemed to catch the motion through the gaps in her fingers, because a small quiet whimper escaped from her throat. Anna nearly pounced on her sister right then and there. It would be so easy to make her beg and plead and moan, to fuck her however she wanted. But she didn’t, after all this was a punishment. 

“It-it’s indecent!” Elsa finally stammered. 

“Indecent? Big sis, this is just my clothes for school. What’s wrong with that?” 

“Little sister, there is no way that skirt length is up to code!” Elsa stammered.

Anna rolled her eyes “Ok fineee, The uniform might have fit me before I hit my growth spurt last year.” Elsa opened her fingers and did a double take.

“Fuck Ann- I mean, beloved baby sister, are you wearing a garter belt?!

Anna played at being confused. “Oh this?” She said, tracing her finger down her leg before snapping the taught string against her thigh. “Well, you know how hard it is to keep the socks from falling,” Anna continued. “Why, is something wrong with them?” Anna teased.

“Jesus fuck,” Elsa whispered, her eyes lingering on Anna’s thighs.

“I know it’s been surprising,” Anna lamented, “I think my thighs are getting bigger, along with other things.” Elsa looked down, “Wh-what do you mean other things?” “Well, you know, I mean you must have seen,” Anna responded, as if she were shy. “Seen what?” Elsa replied, raising her eyes to meet her sister. 

It was a mistake, before she could get there she was entranced in the sight of Anna’s cleavage. Try as she might, she couldn’t seem to pull away, drinking in the edges of the bralette, peeking out from the sides of the open collar on Anna’s top. Her face was flushed. Anna was silent, letting Elsa commit to her own demise. 

Elsa eventually broke the silence “I-I thought it was just the skirt, Ann-I mean, little sis, I didn’t realize your top was tight too.”

‘Good, my first piece of ammo,’ Anna mentally congratulated herself. “Elsie, are you looking at my boobs?” Elsa whimpered, closing her eyes and balling her hands into fists. If Anna looked close enough, she could see them shake. “Heyy, Elsie, it’s ok, I might be upset if you were someone else, but we're sisters. So, I know you’re not thinking anything lewd.” 

Anna noted her sister’s labored breathing and leaned forward, positioning her hands on top of Elsa’s knees, her fingertips just brushing the blonde’s trembling thighs and her lips inches away from her older sister’s. “I trust you Elsie, and I know you would never think that way about me,” Anna whispered in a tone that was anything but innocent. 

“I would never think about my baby sister doing anything lewd, ever,” Elsa panted, somewhat unconvincingly. “Especially not when my little sister looks like an innocent high school slut.” 

Anna smirked, and started massaging her older sisters legs through her sweatpants. “You just called me innocent and a slut, Elsie, those seem contradictory. So tell me. Tell your baby sister which it is.” A concealed moan just barely escaped the older girl's lips. Anna could see them shake, just a little, and could feel Elsa’s heavy breaths pushing, pleading air against her own lips just inches away. 

“I-fuck-god you’re incorrigible. I didn’t say you were a slut or that you were innocent. I-I said I wouldn't think lewd things if you looked like that.” 

Anna noted Elsa’s increasing desperation. “Ok then, big sis, but now I’m curious. Why would you bring that up to your baby sister. Do you actually think I’m a slut? Do you think I’m an innocent high schooler? Tell me, straight to my face, look into my eyes and tell me,” Anna demanded. Elsa’s eyes opened and took in the full scene presented to her: her baby sister's taunting lips, the fingers pressing into her thighs, the generous cleavage amplified from the tight uniform. Anna grinned, if her sister hadn’t noticed her lips and fingernails before, she certainly had now. 

“Come on big sis, I’m waiting. Tell me: do you think your baby sister is an innocent high-schooler, just waiting to be deflowered? Elsie do you think I’m a slutty pervert?” Anna accused, her sultry words causing her sister to become increasingly needy. 

“My beloved-fuck my beloved baby sister. I would never, never think my baby sister is a slut or, fuck you’re making this hard, or a-a pervert. And I would never think about my baby sister as a high-school girl who innocently loses her virginity.” Elsa, said through trembled words. Though to her credit, she stared in Anna’s eyes the full duration. ‘Good girl,’ Anna thought.

Anna pulled away, noting the disappointment in the older girls' eyes as their lips separated, after being only inches apart. “That’s probably good, I’m sure you’d get in a lot of trouble if you didn't think that. Thank you for being honest big sis.” Anna commented, feigning indifference. Elsa let out a pleading whimper. 

“Hey Elsie” 

“Yeah sis?” 

“Your eyes got really big when I was close to them. I wonder why that happened… Hey big sis, can I see your eyes up close again? They’re really pretty,” Anna suggested, playing at innocence. 

“Um, If that's what you want little sis, sure,” Elsa responded, biting her lip. 

“Good!” Anna exclaimed, pushing her sister down to the bed in a burst of strength and speed Elsa had clearly not been prepared for. The older girl was once again panting, her eyes briefly rolling back in her head. 

“You ok big sis?” Anna asked, positioning herself to straddle the downed girl's hips. 

“Baby sister, what are you doing?” 

“I’m looking at your eyes silly,” Anna teased, leaning forward, once again bringing their faces inches apart. 

“Fuck that’s, ugh, sis, that’s not what I meant,” Elsa pleaded. 

“What did you mean then big sis?” Anna whispered, threateningly sweet. 

“It’s, fuck, little sis, why are you straddling me?” 

“Ohhh,” Anna exclaimed, thrusting into her sister's crotch. Anna leaned back, towering over her older sister. Anna knew that from this angle, her sister could fully admire her stockings with their little bows, the generous amount of leg her skirt left bare, the angel-white straps of the garter belt against her bare legs, and most importantly, Elsa could admire that her little sister was straddling her, and in control. “Well you know, I guess this would be wrong if you were someone else or you got turned on by your little sister, but Elsie, you said you didn’t so it’s ok.” Anna thrusted with her hips, grinding her increasingly wet pussy directly against Elsa’s sweatpants. 

“Fuck!” Elsa moaned in pleasure. 

“We’re sisters after all, so there’s nothing wrong with it,” Anna teased, growing increasingly dominant and thrusting again. “I just wanted to see your eyes go all big, and there's no way you’d get off to your, slutty baby sister and her short little skirt and her cute pigtails grinding into you, right?” Anna punctuated each accusation with a pout and a rough thrust of her hips. 

“Fuck. Fuck,” Elsa panted, “Of course, I would never, get off to my baby sister.” 

“Say all of it,” Anna growled. 

Elsa moaned, and then obliged, “I would-FUCK-never get off to my-Oh-god-fuck-slutty baby sister grinding into me or-oh-fuck-little sis, her short fucking skirt she likes to tease-UNGHme with, or her-fuck-that’s-not-fair, pigtails that ruin me.”

“Good,” Anna replied, instantly stopping and then leaning forward. “I don’t know how we did it big sis, but we got your eyes all big and pretty again." 

“God you’re fucking awful,” Elsa groaned in agony. 

Anna, however, continued to look in her sister’s eyes, moving to claim each of Elsa's hands in one of her own. “Hey big sis?” Anna asked, feeling her older sister panting on her lips. 

“Yes, my beloved baby sister?” 

“Would it be wrong if I kissed you?” Anna pondered aloud, as purely as she could manage. 

Elsa’s eyes rolled back and a soft whimper escaped her throat. Anna had to push down her overwhelming urge to beam with pride, noting an increasing dampness underneath her skirt. Instead, she thrusted her hips into Elsa’s, demanding, “Answer the question.” 

“Baby Ss, I-I it would be wrong if you kissed me. I, um, after all I’m your sister. Anna pouted. 

“But it should be fine right? My big sis would never get off to me right? So it’s ok right? Besides, I haven’t kissed anyone before. And I wouldn’t mind if it was you.” Anna could see the wires short circuiting in Elsa’s head, ‘well it is a punishment after all,’ she thought before indulging herself more. “You know big sis I’ve kind of been saving mysel-I mean my first kiss for you.” Elsa was a mess beneath Anna, pinned, whimpering, embarrassed and increasingly humiliated. 

“Fuck, baby sis, this isn't fair.” Anna tightened her grip around Elsa's wrists and leaned in, her lips hovering mere millimeters from Elsa’s. 

“What’s not fair sis?” 

“Ungh fuck, you teasing me like this.” 

“It’s not teasing,” Anna replied as innocently as she could muster, “I’ve been saving my first kiss for you for years.” Elsa whimpered. “Big Sis, you know it's ok if you were lying. I won't be upset if you want this- want me,” Anna replied, staring into Elsa’s wide eyes. 

“Baby sis, this is wrong.” 

Anna bit her lip, “But do you want me? I mean, maybe it is wrong, but I don’t care. I got all dressed up, and I've been saving myself for you. I’ve always wanted you to fuck me, nobody else, just you, my big sister,” Anna pleaded. She had returned to the previous grinding motions, doing her best to keep their lips close and their eyes locked. 

“Baby sis, I-I can’t, it’s, this is so unbelievably wrong.” Elsa panted. 

Anna stopped her motions and leaned back, towering over the whimpering girl. Anna reached under her skirt, Elsa’s eyes frantically tracking her movements. “Big sis, if this is so wrong, than why does it feel so fucking good?” Anna countered, before bringing her fingers and the slick that danced between them to her own mouth. 

Anna moaned, Elsa starred. “Come on big sis, don’t you want to fuck your baby sister? I know you always stare at me. Please, I’ve been saving myself for you. All you have to do is say you want me, and I'm yours and you can take me and fuck your baby sister however you want.” 

“Y-you aren’t even wearing panties,” Elsa realized aloud. 

“Well yeah, do you like it, do you like me?” Anna replied, giggling at Elsa’s embarrassment.

“I, Ann-little sis I shouldn’t.”

“So you don’t like me?” Anna responded, reaching her fingers back beneath her skirt, pouting.

“No, it’s not like that, I just-” Elsa trailed off, her eyes locked on Anna’s hand moving underneath her skirt. Anna bit her lip in her enjoyment, a plan forming in her head. “Elsie?” the redhead responded, “Please just do this for me.” Anna moved her hand from out underneath her skirt, stretching her fingers towards her older sister's mouth.

“What are you doing?” Elsa protested.

“Please Elsie, just open up for me,” Anna pleaded, pushing her hand to Elsa’s mouth. Elsa stared at the fingers a moment, before taking it into her mouth. Anna grinned, watching her sister eagerly. “Do you like this? Do you like me?” Anna challenged. Elsa’s eyes went wide, her mouth preoccupied. Anna removed her fingers.

Elsa panted, bit her lips and raised her eyes to her sisters.“ _ I do,” _ she whispered.

“Ooh so do you like this too?” Anna teased, thrusting into Elsa’s hips. 

“Fuck, god I do, “ Elsa half-moaned-half-said. Anna leaned forward, hovering her lips millimeters away from her sister’s. Once again, she felt the breaths of her sister beneath her. She thrusted. “Fuck baby sis!” She thrusted again and again until the desperate girl beneath her rolled her eyes back in pleasure. 

“Elsie please,” Anna whined, putting on her innocent voice. “Don’t you want to kiss your baby sister. Please, I need to hear you say it.” 

“Baby sis-fuck-FUCK, please, please kiss me. I Oh-god-fuckme I need you!” Anna’s lips crashed into Elsa’s. Biting and forcing her older sister’s mouth open with her tongue, Anna was struggling to keep track of who’s moans were who’s, as if it mattered.

Anna bit and thrusted and grabbed anything she could touch. She was keenly aware of a pair of hands that were now under her skirt and aggressively groping her. In between bites and urgent kisses, Anna kept up her teasing. “UNgh -fuck.. you’re really gonna… grope your little.. virgin.. sister like this?” 

“Yessss I-ungh will grope my fuck-god-I-want-you slutty, teasing baby sister!” Elsa moaned. “I want you so-so-so bad. Baby sis, please, please fuck me. I need it!”

Anna pulled away, enjoying the view of her desperate sister beneath her. “Of course big sis.” She wanted to ruin Elsa right there, but decided teasing her one last time would be an appropriate punishment. “Just one condition, you beg for it, get down on your knees and beg for real.” 

Elsa's response was heavy with need, “Of course baby sis.” Where minutes ago Anna had seen embarrassment, there was now only unmistakable shameless lust. Elsa pushed herself out from under Anna and kneeled, her face in the sheets. “Please, please fuck me, little sis,” Elsa pleaded. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” Anna teased, taking the moment to reposition for easy access. 

“Please, fuck me, I nee-” Elsa was crudely interrupted. A steady fist grabbed platinum hair and pulled. Elsa obliged and found herself pulled face first, underneath Anna’s skirt. 

“Goooood girl,” Anna purred, Elsa taking the hint immediately and putting her tongue to better use than begging.

Anna balled her spare hand into a fist. “‘Stay in control,’ she reminded herself, failing to fully prevent herself from moaning, “fuck thats good, big sis.” Elsa, dutifully licking at Anna’s core, increased her pace. “God you’re needy,” teased Anna. Beneath her, Elsa’s voice was muffled by the redhead’s thighs.  _ “Oh, oh my god,”  _ Anna whispered, enjoying the heat building in her. “Please, fucking take me, big sis.” She considered holding back, maintaining an air of absolute control. ‘Fuck it,’ she thought. Unballing her fist, she grabbed Elsa’s sweet plump ass. Sweetly, she whispered, 

“ _ I’m so close.” _

_ “Fuck” _

_ “God, yes, right there.” _

_ “Oh” _

Anna panted, the waves of pleasure easing, feeling her sister worshipfully lick her clean before slipping out from underneath her and into her arms. “Holy shit,” she half moaned, half whispered. 

“That good huh?” Elsa teased, exuding pride. 

“I’m still trying to catch my breath. So yeah.” Elsa snuggled in tighter. They spent a minute there, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies and regaining air into their chests.

“A good way to lose your virginity?” Elsa boasted, before scooching up to affectionately smooch Anna’s collarbone. 

Anna rolled her eyes, “God you’re such a brat. But yes, I’ll have you know I’ll gladly lose my virginity like that again.” 

Elsa giggled, “Anna that’s not how virginity works.” 

“I know, you dummy,” Anna replied running her fingers through her older sister's hair. Anna takes the time to massage her scalp and kiss her head. ‘I didn’t pull too hard there at the end did I?” 

“Of course not,” Elsa mumbled, enjoying the bliss of aftercare.

A warm smile forms on Anna’s lips between soft kisses. “You did really good, love.” 

Beneath her, Elsa replies in a tone of voice that makes Anna’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you, my dearest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Bowtiekitty for being a beta reader for this. I promise the third and final part is coming, though no guarantee when. It's going to feature more piss and piss drinking so get ready ya heathens. :3 This chapter was jokingly named after a fic of waytooshy's as something of a birthday present. (Though I was super slow in actually finishing this so that time has long passed.) This fic wouldn't have come into existence without the folks over in the Elsanna Shenanigans discord (https://discord.gg/ht3s3Yd). I highly recommend joining and saying hi, it's been a remarkable place on the internet to be and especially, right now, in the era of covid, I'm really grateful that it exists.


End file.
